


For One Night

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor cares too much about Markus, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, M/M, Markus appreciates it, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: When they both arrived outside the church, Connor almost backed out of the plan.Hand still intertwined with Connor’s, Markus gave him a gentle squeeze whilst rolling his eyes playfully. “You’ve dragged me this far, I’m not turning back now.” he said, matter-of-factly with a hint of amusement in his tone, as he dragged them both through the large double doors and inside.





	For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm utterly taken with this ship, someone help!!
> 
> This was an idea suggested by Yaoilover_89, I really hope you like what I did with your suggestion! And thank you so much for giving me inspiration :)
> 
> Title from Thank God It's Christmas by Queen.
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying the holidays! Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“For me?” Connor pleas and how can Markus resist those innocent puppy dog eyes? Gorgeous brown eyes staring over at him from across their small shared room in the ‘android apartments’, lips pressed into an irresistible pout.

With a reluctant sigh leaving his lips, Markus relents. He closes the short distance between them in a few quick strides and plants a chaste kiss over Connor’s mouth – smiling as he feels Connor’s previous pout melt into a contented smile similar to his own. “Okay, if you must.” Markus speaks, voice low as he barely inches far enough back from Connor to not be speaking into his mouth. He still eyes the sweater captured in Connor’s clutches with a cautious glare; it’s the most embarrassing item of clothing he thinks he’s ever laid sight on.

The sweater is one of those ridiculous couples holiday sweaters, usually used for pranks or fun according to the quick search he did in the first few seconds of seeing it. It’s two sweaters sewn together through the middle, resulting in only two sleeves for a total of four arms.

This particular monstrosity is following the festive colour scheme of red and green, opposite sides contrasting each other so that one sweater is green is red hemming and the other is red with green hemming. The makers of such a sweater then, absurdly so, have embroidered the words ‘I’ve been nice’ and ‘I’ve been naughty’ on the two sweaters respectively, using a glittering white thread that glimmers as the light catches it just right.

Markus hates to think where Connor found such an item.

There was no surprise when Connor excitedly shoved the ‘I’ve been nice’ side of the sweater in Markus’ direction, giddily slipping his part over his own head. Markus laughed, reaching an arm out to run his fingers through Connor’s now dishevelled hair, tucking a loose curl back into place only to watch it fall over the side of his face again. Connor just shot a cheeky smirk in his direction as he gestured for Markus to slip the sweater on.

Connor would be lying if he said that he wasn’t pleased with the finished result, glancing at their reflection in the mirror on the closet door. His eyes met Markus’ through the mirrored glass and he smiled, warmth flooding his system as he felt Markus reach out for his hand through the shared middle of the sweater. He felt Markus’ thumb brush over his knuckles, the soft contact of skin leaving tingles in its tracks. From outside the sweater, it wouldn’t be known that they were holding hands. The intimacy made Connor bite his lip to distract from the warm feeling he felt.

As an added touch to the outfit, Connor pulled out two headbands designed specifically for Christmas – a holiday usually celebrated by humans but quickly shared with androids too (or at least, those that wished to celebrate). Felt reindeer antlers were fastened to the headbands, and as Connor turned to slide Markus’ one over his head after doing his own, he didn’t miss the way the RK200 tried to cover his amusement up with a frown.

Straightening the antlers on top of his lover’s head, Connor smiled with accomplishment – a blue check mark appearing besides the mission of ‘make Markus look outrageously cute’. Leaning forward, Connor pressed a delicate kiss to Markus’ cheek, lingering within the other’s space long enough to brush their noses together and share a private look. Markus’ mismatched eyes flickered with emotion as Connor stared into them – a trait of the other that Connor adored; Markus could never hide his feelings, not completely.

Cheekily nipping at Markus’ nose to break them both from the bubble that was surrounding them, Connor pulled away and cast another last glance at them both in the mirror.

The sweaters had been his and North’s idea. They’d decided upon throwing an ugly sweater party amongst those in New Jericho – androids and humans alike, whoever decided to show up was welcome. It was just something to bring some holiday cheer to the place and those there, a year after the revolution, to avoid fixating on the anniversary of those that sacrificed themselves for their freedom and instead celebrate it. It’s what the gone would have wanted.

They’d spread the message through word of mouth, telling those invited that they were free to buy their own sweaters from a store or, if equipped with the skills, they were more than welcome to make their own.

When Connor had told Hank about it, the older detective had laughed and brought up some Google searches on his phone of stupid couples sweaters that people supposedly wore for a laugh. He insisted that Connor buy one for himself and Markus, since this was their first Christmas together as a couple. Connor knew that Markus would be against the idea, not wanting to look so ridiculous in front of his people, but what better way to show that you’re not the ‘all-perfect leader’ that many androids seemed to believe? Also, Connor desperately wanted to spend time with Markus and just be happy over the smallest of things, and if forcing his lover to wear an ugly sweater was the way to go about it then so be it.

Upon sharing the thought with North, Connor was fully persuaded that this was a good idea. A great one, according to his closest friend (Hank not included since he was pretty much family at this point, who Connor suspected just wanted to see Markus make a fool of himself. He had been worried that Markus may be offended, but then North reassured him that it was just an opportunity to have fun and _‘what are the holidays for if not to have a laugh, Connor?’_.

Markus had also been looking much more stressed as of lately, and Connor knew that he was because he often checked the RK200’s stress levels and they were never lower than 46%. It was unhealthy for Markus to push himself so much, even if it was in the attempts to sort out a better freedom for androids. Connor didn’t think it was worth it if it killed a part of Markus inside with each day of long hours, endless paperwork and dead-end conference calls.

North agreed with Connor, insisting that he needed to do something to help destress their leader, ‘and no, Connor, I don’t mean shove your dick up his ass – as much as he may enjoy it!’ she’d stated, causing Simon who was sat at the desk over from them to stammer over his systems so badly that he dropped a whole stack of files from his hands. Connor had blushed blue at the comment, however true it may be (don’t judge him, he’d found that sex significantly lowered his lover’s stress levels and helped him relax so really...who would blame him?).

He didn’t take her advice to heart, mind you. Some things worked as a temporary stress reliever for both himself and Markus and honestly, he couldn’t care less if it was a bad coping strategy or not (it’s not like it’s bad for their health). And Markus never complained.

When they both arrived outside the church, Connor almost backed out of the plan.

Hand still intertwined with Connor’s, Markus gave him a gentle squeeze whilst rolling his eyes playfully. “You’ve dragged me this far, I’m not turning back now.” he said, matter-of-factly with a hint of amusement in his tone, as he dragged them both through the large double doors and inside.

The church had been completely transformed from the usual cold interior to a warm festive appearance; largely decorated with what Connor deducted was mostly hand-me-downs from human supporters (most of whom he assumed would be attending tonight). Familiar faces milled around the crowds, laughter and conversation along with loud Christmas songs flooding Connor’s sound unit with such force that he had to adjust the settings to make it more bearable.

They continued to walk through the crowds of party-goers, smiling in the directions of greetings thrown their way before they spotted their close friends milled around the drinks table. No surprise there, Connor thought briefly.

When their friends laid eyes on them as they approached, they couldn’t hold back their barks of laughter. Connor didn’t miss how Markus was now smiling freely – having realised that nobody here cared about how he looked, they all simply cared if he was happy. It was understandable; Connor felt the same as most of the androids here in the fact that he believed he owed Markus for his life. Nobody would say anything against their leader smiling and enjoying a night with his lover, even if he wore a ridiculous sweater whilst doing so.

Their friends also wore terrible sweaters. Simon’s was just a clash of awful colours and pom-poms sewn on, making him look like he simply rolled a bunch of materials over himself. Josh had the most acceptable sweater on, with _‘Merry Christmas’_ written using beautiful embroidery thread. However, it was knitted completely out of glittery wool. North, unsurprisingly, had a crude sweater on which was similar to Hank’s own sweater that simply stated ‘fuck off’. Connor could only hope that there weren’t many children at the party.

Hank clapped the two boys over their shoulders, squeezing slightly as he smiled, “How do you both manage to make such a stupid sweater look cute?” he commented, taking a sip from his glass – which, after a quick scan, Connor revealed was just water. Hank had been cutting down on the alcohol, after much insistence from Connor himself.

Markus laughed at Hank’s words, taking the glass of enhanced thirium (basically wine for androids) offered to him by Simon with a grateful smile. North raised an eyebrow as she pulled them into a quick hug, pointedly looking at Connor’s sweater and reading it. “I’m not even going to ask.”

Connor smirked, sending a quick wink her way. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”

By the end of the night, and a couple glasses of enhanced thirium later, Markus came to the conclusion that Connor’s ideas were not half as bad as he may believe them to be at first thought. He definitely felt more at ease and he was enjoying spending time with his friends without having to worry about work-related topics. Maybe Connor had been right when he’d said the RK200 needed a night off. He took another sip of his drink, agreeing that he could relax. For one night.

Markus doesn’t remember feeling so utterly unbothered by things, feeling so carefree and just merry, in a long while. Perhaps never, if you disregard the late nights and early mornings spent wrapped in Connor’s arms, sharing memories and feelings through their interface with only the sound of nature to accompany them. Nothing would beat those moments of absolute bliss.

Sensing Markus’ overthinking, Connor squeezed his hand – which was still clutched with his own, fingers tangled together like they were designed to fit beside each other. Connor didn’t speak, still listening to the exaggerative storytelling of North and Simon, but he leant closer to Markus and nuzzled his nose into Markus’ shaven hair and inhaled deeply, a smile plastered over his lips. The small gesture made Markus feel all sorts of emotions: want, happiness, peace and most of all, love. Shifting his head subtly, Markus managed to capture Connor’s smiling lips with his own in a sweet kiss, a soft exhale slipping through the gap of their lips as he felt Connor lean into his body more and kiss him back.

His internal clock told him they’d been kissing for over five minutes now, but Markus would have happily continued it if it hadn’t been for the loud gag that came from North as she swatted at both of their arms. Connor chuckled, not apologising as he leaned forward again to place a final kiss to Markus’ lips as Markus smirked. He definitely didn’t miss the proud smile on North’s face even as she made a comment about them being disgustingly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the love on my last rk1k drabble! Any suggestions are welcomed :)
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
